Tall, Dark, And Vamped-Out
by Jedi Mistresses
Summary: SLASH! Spike/Xander. And it's not what you think. It's Hallowe'en, and Xander and Spike picked out each other's costumes. Lots of silk. .


========================================  
~*D/C*~  
  
Chibs~ All the characters are belonging to me  
  
Sky~ *smacks Chibs upside the head* No they're not! They belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Chibs~ *rubs her head* Ow! I know that. But It felt good to say it. . Besides, if I owned them, the show would be much better  
  
Sky~ Don't be so modest. You're not that great.  
  
Chibs~ *pouts* You're so mean to me  
  
========================================  
  
Tall, Dark, And Vamped-Out  
  
Dusk. The Scoobies were gathered in the cemetery for Hallowe'en. The creaking of an aged hinge attracted the attention of the small gathering.  
  
Xander, dressed as a Medieval prince in black and scarlet silk, stepped into the semi-lit clearing and smiled.  
  
Buffy was dressed as a classic angel. Willow and Tara were dressed as forest nymphs. Giles was dressed as a cloaked watcher with contacts. Anya was dressed in a fluffy pink bunny suit. And Dawn was dressed in a red spandex body suit and a gauzy lace and silk sarong, the perfect devil to contradict her sister's angel costume.  
  
"Hey Xan," Willow chirped happily, raising her can of soda. Xander nodded his head in casual greeting. Anya came up behind Willow and grinned.  
  
"Love the duds, Xander," She said, eyes roaming over Xander's tone form in the tight-fitting silks. Xander blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah thanks," he murmured. "So, nice night we're having huh?" As Xander spoke, there was the distant rumble of thunder. Xander rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Right on target, right?" he shrugged.  
  
"So, where's Spike? I thought you said he was coming. That you had made some sort of . . agreement," Dawn asked. Xander looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What? He's right–" Xander turned to indicate that his lover was. . . not there. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. "And I thought getting him into costume was hard," he said softly, before pushing the wooden door open and raising his voice.  
  
"Spi-ike. ." he called out, his voice sounding sweet and innocent. Well, innocent for Xander.  
  
"What?" Came the disgruntled reply, the Vampire's accent sounding strangely muffled.  
  
"Come out here please,"   
  
"No,"  
  
"Spikey. ."  
  
Though nobody could see it, they could all hear the pout in his voice, "I don' wanna."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes again. "William! Remember our agreement?"  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell!" there was the sound of footfalls on cement, then the door opened to reveal. .   
  
A classic stereotyped vampire. Dark hair, black cape and all.  
  
Spike clearly wasn't happy with this arrangement. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Willow gave a short cough that could have been concealing a laugh. Spike glared at her, and she hurriedly busied herself with fixing Tara's skirt.  
  
"There now! Don't you just look handsome?" Xander ducked his head to drop a kiss on Spike's neck. Spike dodged the kiss, causing Xander to stumble. "Hey!"  
  
"There. I came out of my nice, dark crypt. You've all seen my ridiculous outfit. Can I go now?" Spike tapped his foot on the crypt stair, clearly none-too-happy. Xander sighed.  
  
"No. You promised. Now, say your line," Xander positively bounced in place.  
  
"Oh, do I have to?" Spike whined.  
  
"Say it,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Spike. Say. It,"  
  
"No!"  
  
Xander thought for a moment, then a positively evil grin spread across his face. Spike eyed him wearily. "I'll give you hot chocolate," Xander said, voice full of promise. Spike raised one eyebrow, clearly interested. "With marshmallows," Xander finished.  
  
Spike sighed, obviously defeated. Arms still crossed across his chest, he cleared his throat once. "I vant to drink your blood," in his best movie-Vamp voice. He shifted his eyes to Xander, begging without words to be released. Xander tapped his foot and raised his eyebrows. Spike sighed again and obediantly lifted his cape a few inches and said, unenthusiastically, "Blah."  
  
The Scoobies, stunned at first, now fought back their laughter as well as they could manage. Except Buffy. She just laughed, earning her glares from both Spike and Xander, which shut her up quickly.  
  
"Vat? Is there. ." Spike coughed to rid his voice of the fake accent, "What? Is there something funny, luv? Do you find my appearance funny? Or was it my 'BLAH!' that amused you?" Spike raised his cape high and swooped towards her. Buffy's face was turning red with contained laughter. She choked, then gave in and burst into laughter, causing a chain reaction.  
  
"That's it. I'm outta here. Xan? If you want to stay the night, you'd better come with me," Spike said, turning on his polished heel, cape flapping in the wind. The extra long cape somehow twisted around Spike's slender body, causing him to loose control completely. It was a total vamp out as Spike snarled loudly and tore the silk cape from his shoulders. Xander gaped.  
  
Spike stalked towards the crypt, still in full vamp mode, and stopped abruptly, his face inches from Xander's. "You comin' luv?" he asked, his voice a raspy growl.  
  
Xander was clearly torn between decisions. He could leave, possible piss off many people, but make Spike happy, or he could stay, have Spike withhold sex until Christmas, but get candy. .  
  
Ah, the ultimate question; Sex, or chocolate?  
  
With a pinch to Xander's rear, Spike continued towards his haven. Pausing at the door, he turned and gave Xander one of his most heated looks. "Did I mention you look smashing in silk, pet?" 'And without it on, too' he smirked at the thought.  
  
Xander looked helplessly at his friends, who made shooing motions with their hands. He gave them one more thankful look before turning and sauntering towards his vamped out lover.  
  
"Good choice, Xan, my pet," He growled seductively, running a hand down Xander's muscled chest. Xander smiled as he walked through the door, while Spike turned, and said his last words of the evening;  
  
"Later, losers." using the international sign for 'Loser', Spike let the door close behind him.  
  
Giles clapped his hands together and smiled. "So, who's up for candy?"  
  
"Um, well. ."  
  
"I'm kinda tired," Willow said, gazing at Tara meaningfully.  
  
"I have homework" Dawn exclaimed quickly.  
  
"I think should go patrol," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll go with you, Rupert," Anya cried happily. Giles smiled and offered his arm. As they skipped off, Buffy turned, seeing her friends part. A smile spread across her face, and she knew that everyone was happy.  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
